Dias de ayer
by DobleWhammy
Summary: Lo que era Happy Tree, vivirá por siempre en tu recuerdo.


********Días de ayer********

_**(**__Lo que era Happy Tree, vivirá por siempre en tu recuerdo__**)**_

*_Summary*_

********Días de ayer********

Hola a todos — Sonríe — Me cruzo nuevamente para tráeles otro One-Shot que puede volverse otra cosa. Jeje, eso depende de ustedes. Deseo saludar a todos mis amigos de estos prados que siempre de los siempre me apoyan en cada publicación de mis historias, tanto por FF como por Facebook:

_FFArjonita __—__ Luna Paola Black __—__ OkumuraRin'HtF __—__ Caminantdlaluz __—__ Miyoko Nott __—__ Sable343 __—__ Naoly-is-rule __—__ Punkcedoll __—__ Soldadodigital113 __—__ ShinigamiRiku __—__ Flaky626 __—__ Val Dark __—__ The-lady-of-darkness-97 __—__ MioShadow __—__ Lu __—__ Shadow moon __—__ Flaky S.A __—__ Sé que hay muchos más, pero es que no recuerdo bien los nombres de sus cuentas. Perdonen no obstante, los tengo bien en mente a cada uno. ¡Gracias por el apoyo constante! Y como ustedes saben como soy con el soldado de mala, ahora los recompensaré… o creo jeje._

Bien sin más vueltas y preámbulos por mi parte el fic… (Nos leemos abajo)

********Días de ayer********

"_De luz fría, por encima de nosotros_

_La esperanza llena el corazón_

_Y se desvanece_

_La piel blanca como el invierno…_

_Como los rendimientos en el cielo gris"_

_(Anthem Of The Angels __—__ Breaking Benjamin)_

********Días de ayer********

Tus pasos realizan un simple eco en aquel sobrio, frívolo y frio ambiente a la vez que el silencio tiene un toque más que sombrío y fúnebre. Te duele saber que eres el último de ellos, de todo un batallón de hombres corpulentos e inmaduros, de un grupo extenso de militares propuestos en luchar por salvar su ciudad. Donde miles de personas vivían en un momento del pasado, en perfecta armonía.

Te aterra saber que eres el único sobreviviente de Happy Tree.

Tus manos están manchadas de sangre, pero no de amigos, sino de aquellos que tus superiores dijeron en su momento que eran quienes debían de morir. No cabe duda que utilizaste todo de ti, tu mayor potencial para elevarlo al cien por ciento de lo que pudiste obtener para demostrar de lo que eras capaz, de que tan poderoso y fuerte podías ser.

Aun así no fue suficiente.

Los habían superado en número, en fuerza, en poder, en tecnología. En astucia. En todo aquello que ustedes se creían superiores.

Subestimaron a sus enemigos.

¿Y cuál fue su resultado?: La derrota.

El más inminente fracaso ante el poder de dictadores inteligentes que solo deseaban sacar del lugar un mosquito de sus dominios. ¿Y sabes qué? Ustedes eran ese insignificante insecto que deseaba ir encontrar de los deseos de quienes eran sus reyes, los comandantes supremos y terminaron pagando por ello.

Sus vidas y la ciudad que tanto amaste se desplomaron por querer superar lo insuperable.

No sabes cómo pero sobreviviste. ¿Acaso fue por el accionar de tu cobardía?:

Correr en el último momento donde el enemigo ya estaba encima de ti arrastrando contigo a las dos únicas personas que amabas. Tus dos únicos amigos que estaban en peligro. Quién diría que esa acción terminaría de esa manera, pero no te arrepientes, más solo ríes por ello. Los alejaste de una tumba para llevarlos a otra, no obstante podría decirse que fueron felices por ese lapso de tiempo.

¿Por qué no intentar sobrevivir un poco más? La hora de ellos ya estaba marcada, en cambio la tuya en su momento no. Y así fue, murieron. Se equivocaron de ruta de escape cuando los Tigres los acorralaron, llegando a un callejón sin salida. Aun no comprendes como tu insignificante vida fue salvada, ¿Acaso por el simple hecho de que no lo recuerdas? Ellos fueron fusilados mientras tú huías a ese mundo, esa dimensión paralela que te creaste a en ti mismo para estar a salvo.

Para evitar sufrir y olvidar la realidad. Claro está que no fue por cobardía, sino para salvar tu pellejo.

La desesperación te llevo a abandonar a aquellos dos jóvenes pero eso es cosa pasada. No es complemente tu culpa, si vamos al caso, ellos murieron minutos antes de que tu enloquecieras y mataras a varios enemigos para luego seguir asesinando a todos aquellos que se encontraban en tu camino.

¿Tú? Aseguras fielmente a tu propia persona que ese no eras tú, sino que alguna otra persona más, o ¿Quién sabe?, aun así creíste por un tiempo ciegamente que ese ser de aquel momento no eras tú. Ya que considerabas que no tenias esas grandes tácticas para la batalla, pero ¿Sabes algo? Si lo tienes. Lo desarrollaste tan bien que hasta tu alter-ego se encargo de utilizarlo para llevarlo al máximo que en cambio, tú en cobardía, no deseabas utilizar.

Eso te consuela, saber que gracias a él estas a salvo, aunque aun no estás convencido si en realidad lo que has hecho es algo por el cual enorgullecerse. No obstante tu mente tiene otras cosas para analizar y ello ya le tomas resto de importancia.

Pero aun así sigues sintiendo miedo, de lo que ahora eres. Te tienes terror.

Han pasado semanas desde la última batalla. Los Tigres dejaron de visitar la ciudad, han acabado con vidas, destruido lugares y saqueado otros. Ya no tienes un pueblo para vivir. Pero aun así, avanzas con esperanza de encontrar una sola vida por luchar, además de la tuya, de no ser el único sobreviviente entre tanto desastre.

De poder sonreír pero no de forma desquiciada.

La destrucción está marcada a cada paso que das. El suelo, donde el asfalto predominaba, ya quedan hueco en donde debería ser un sector de pasaje liso sin esos hermosos cráteres, impidiendo la movilización en vehículo. Los pocos edificios en pie dejan una horrible escena para tus ojos, que deseaban visualizar a la antigua ciudad que juraste proteger.

Sientes esas punzadas en el pecho, el dolor es insoportable, saber que todo ello se podía haber evitado si cumplías la única misión que te mandaron. Te causa frustración al no poder haberlo hecho. De no haber matado a ese sanguinario asesino, por el simple hecho de que tuviste pánico en aquel entonces. Espanto, pavor.

Miedo.

¡Sí, miedo! Eso te corrompió, y todo finalizo de esta manera tan brutal pero ¡Qué más da! ¿Verdad?, por inercia realizaste el camino de regreso a casa, y ahora vagar sin un rumbo fijo por esas calles desoladas donde los esqueletos metalizados de las antiguas carrocerías militares, policiales y civiles, te da ira. Además de ver: sangre, cuerpos muertos y mucha, pero mucha impotencia de todas esas personas que no pudieron evitar lo inevitable.

Su muerte.

Caminas frente a un cementerio. Es el único lugar donde aun conserva su estructura sombría y fría, a pesar de los cuerpo y la destrucción que hay en su alrededor. Su aire a muerte no se va. Sabes que allí yacen los cuerpos de tus padres pero ahora otra pregunta pasa por tu mente:

_¿Mis amigos estarán allí?_ No lo sabes, más ni siquiera deseas saberlo, solo sigues camino, esperanzado. No te cuesta creer en una ilusión mientras avanzas. Es lo único que te queda para seguir en pie un poco más.

Te es sorprendente como puedes recorrer la ciudad con una gran velocidad, ¿Sera por que las personas que pasaban diariamente por las veredas impidiéndote avanzar con tranquilidad ya no están y ahora puedes apresurar las cosas?

Ya estas frente al único instituto de enseñanza estatal de lo que era Happ Tree. Donde en obvias maneras estudiaste al no tener suficiente dinero para ingresar a uno de enseñanza privada, pero la educación había sido más amiguera.

Ríes de forma débil al recordar escenas. Tus amigos, ellos que buscas desesperado agolpan sus acciones en tu mente como un nítido recuerdo del ayer. Corriendo en el recreo, aquel instante de descanso donde la diversión se multiplicaba por diez mil sabiendo que estaban todos ellos para disfrutar del momento. Ese reposo mental.

Splendid siempre contaba en las escondidas ya que perdía todo el tiempo en el juego, Thotty de alguna manera tropezaba cada vez que salía de su escondite, y ello les hacia reí. Petunia como mosca con el dulce quedaba atada a Giggles en la zona más inhóspita pensada por el joven peli-azul que las buscaba.

Jamás se atrevería a ingresar al baño de niñas. Ese siempre era su escondite.

Tú eras más simple, te camuflabas con facilidad entre los demás chicos del lugar, como un experto mientras que la adorable Flaky yacía detrás de las escaleras, lugar donde por el patio lograban llegar al segundo piso más directo en los cambios de materia.

Nunca habían pasado por sus mentes tan infantiles que algo tan puro como un juego de escondidas sería algo para utilizarlo con profesionalidad en el futuro. Ello lo tenían bien planeado, y quien pensaría que eso les alargaría la vida. Jamás dejaban este juego, en todo lugar que ustedes se juntaban lo disfrutaban.

¿Quién sabe si siguen jugando a ese bello juego ahora?

Suspiras resignado, el estado de destrucción de lo que era el instituto te es sorprendente. Ocupaba toda una cuadra completa, ahora solo está reducida a escombros.

Avanzas.

Sientes como lagrimas caen por tus mejillas de forma débil. Sabes que estás por ser corrompido por el grito, el llanto, la desesperación, pero intentas mantenerte en pie, sientes un ardor en tu pecho, además de punzadas detrás de tu cabeza. Tus manos se sienten frías pero tus pies arden en el suelo. Esas mezclas de sensaciones te preocupan pero la esperanza aun sigue en ti el tema es: ¿Por cuánto?

No te dejaras contaminar por la locura una vez más, de alguna manera reservas la calma de forma experta pero aun así la desconfianza de quebrarte en minúsculos segundos te preocupa.

Otra vez una punzada profunda corta tus pensamientos. Sientes que debes de llegar o será demasiado tarde. Claro si ya no lo es.

Corres: es lo único que impulsa tu cuerpo ahora.

Recorres tiendas, o las que quedan en pie trayendo a ti los nítidos recuerdos de siempre. Encontrar entre la sección de ropa femenina, por demás cara, a la joven Petunia y Giggles. Juntas, probándose ropa otra vez. Ya casi tenían todas las prendas de la ciudad en sus armarios. Te daba vergüenza pero cada vez que podías te armabas de valor para hablar con ellas.

Eran las únicas que sabían que tipo de prendas le podría quedar a Flaky. Persona por el cual te enamoraste una vez y para siempre.

Llegas a una heladería donde siempre te cruzabas con Nutty para comer dulces hasta reventar y terminar pagando todo tú ya que aquel muchacho jamás tenía dinero para abonar su parte.

Encuentras disquerías donde recuerdas que siempre pedias a Bear que te eligiera buena música, la mejor. Para regalarle a tu amada pelirroja, o en bullirte en el placer mientras tus tímpanos recibían en su momento esos acordes, e instrumental acompañada de una letra que te identificaba a más no poder.

Ferreterías, lugar donde una vez por día Handy pasaba para buscar más de sus exquisitas herramientas mientras buscaba precio y tú le cuestionabas cada vez que una duda te carcomía. Todo momento que debías de arreglar algo que tú mismo te encargabas de romper. Como solías siempre hacerlo. Meterte en problemas.

Tantos lugares, sectores de la ciudad. Millones de recuerdos, momentos. Instantes.

Ningún indicio de vida.

Te cruzas por el hospital.

Aun sigue en pie, o la mitad de ella. Sabes que puede caer, que puede derrumbarse en cuestión de segundos pero ingresas igual. Tal vez allá alguien ahí. No puedes evitar recordar a tu psicólogo. El despacho por donde siempre pasabas a contarle todas las cosas que te pasaba yace en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero con el techo desplomado completamente e instrumentos del segundo y tercer piso en el.

No lo ves a Lumpy, de seguro escapo pero la sangre seca que se ve, que alguna vez salió por debajo de esas rocas te hace analizar las cosas. Pero no deseas detenerte para verificar el cuerpo prefieres aun seguir con la esperanza. Tal vez allí solo este algún paciente. Nadie más.

Llegas a lo que sería la sala de operaciones, el aroma a putrefacción te hace retroceder con suma brusquedad. Sniffles podría estar allí o el cuerpo de algún paciente. Más no deseas saberlo, solo corres por lo que al parecer es un pasillo que te lleva a la salida, o lo que sería otro sector del hospital, lejos de aquella zona de muerte que se esparce con tranquilidad.

El sector psiquiátrico está en ruinas. En algunas de esas salas debía de estar Lammy atendiendo a los enfermos en esquizofrenia, psicosis o algún problema mental de tratamiento especial.

Deseas a más no poder que siga viva, ahora necesitas que ella te ayude con tu problema. Más no la encuentras.

Logras salir de ahí, ninguna vida, nadie que venga a abrazarte. Solo muerte. Nada que te de algo más de fuerza pero aun así sigues analizando. No deseas darte por vencido.

Piensas, ¿Dónde? Y sabes. Aquel lugar aun no lo has recorrido. Aquella que tu mente llamo la atención minutos atrás antes de darte a correr.

Nuevamente avanzas: buscar aquella casa, esa rojiza, única en una calle cerrada al final. Sea como sea deber de llegar allí. Tú mente te ordena llegar, y ahora vuelves a escucharla.

No puedes evitar pasar por un circo y recordar a otro de tus amigos, quien siempre te creaba un gorro a través de globos poniéndolo luego en tu revoltoso cabello y riendo al estilo seco. Sin ningún indicio de sonido. Mime solía venderte entradas más baratas para verlo con quien era tu novia. Aquella pelirroja que ahora buscas sin desdén.

La pescadería te hace parar, sabes que estás cerca pero notas algo que te saca de ti, aunque ya el aroma a muerto se te hace familiar no puedes evitar acercarte a la vidriera del local, aun en pie. El cuerpo de ese hombre de cabellera turquesa yace en el mostrador acostado sobre este. Sabes que es él, aunque su cuerpo en puro estado de descomposición podría hacer dudar a cualquiera, la ropa lo indica.

Ese de ahí es Russell.

No puedes evitar sentir que la ira se agolpa en tu cabeza, te late la sienes, y el control parece irse de tu cuerpo. Deseas gritar, maldecir tu cobardía pero no lo haces. El ardor en tu cuello, en tu garganta, tan seco y acido te produce nauseas pero aun así, avanzas, no te dejaras controlar por nada y menos por él. Esa cosa que vive en ti desde hace unos días. Aun no es el momento.

Llegas. La casa está más que intacta, y te sorprende. Emociona, sonríes. Ingresas más que emocionado pero lo de allí dentro te produce ira, locura, devastación. Lo ves, lo que no deseabas ni siquiera visualizar. Caes de rodillas sosteniéndote la cabeza impresionado, la imagen de ellos te trae nauseas, enloquece y demás.

Giggles, Cuddles, Handy, Petunia, Thotty yacen muertos, al parecer el enemigo disparó hacia ellos de forma mortal. Sacando sus vidas en el primer momento, la bala ingreso por sus cuerpos y algunos pocos tuvieron el placer de salir para terminar en las paredes o suelos. La mayoría fueron directos en medio del cráneo. Otros en el corazón, pero aun así, todos ellos yacen muertos.

Todos se juntaron antes de que la parca llegara para llevárselos.

Ríes de manera aguda, mientras sostienes con fuerza tu cabeza, pareciera que deseara explotar, reventar dentro de tu cráneo el cerebro. Te arden los ojos, tu cuerpo tiembla. La esperanza comienza a correr entre tus dedos escapándose de ti.

Gritas.

Es tan agudo, tan necesario. Sientes como la presión de tu pecho se va a la vez que tu voz es expulsada de manera rebelde por tu boca. Tu garganta a cada segundo parece desintegrarse por el esfuerzo que le provoca esto.

Callas.

El silencio se agolpa de nuevo. Fue un corte brusco pero por un motivo. ¿Flaky? No yace entre ellos, y algo te dice que vallas. Una voz gruesa menciona algo, no sabes que, pero entiendes. Sabes de qué habla.

"_Avanza" _oyes nítidamente en tus tímpanos o crees que viene de allí. Por pura inercia te paras débilmente, no habita expresión en tu rostro. Tu mirar con aquel brillo se desvanece a cada segundo pero aun el control lo tienes en tus manos, por poco tiempo.

Caminas.

Tu nuevo y último objetivo está cerca, solo te queda dar los últimos pasos. Solo un par más.

Llegaste al centro, a ese emblema de la ciudad, aquella que cuidaban como el oro pero que ahora es solo algo más que decora lo tétrico del lugar. El árbol; aquella planta única, la más grande, la más antigua en la zona echa casi cenizas.

Happy Tree se había desarrollado todo su esplendor alrededor de aquella hermosa muestra de vida.

¿Quién diría que frente a esta planta le dirías todo a esa persona que amas?

Flaky te esperaba recostada sobre ese tronco ¿De quién sabe cuántos años? Tú llegabas como solías, tarde. Ella simplemente ría y agradecía que estuviera allí, tan impuntual como acostumbrabas. Más no importaba nada sino tú, y ella, la oji-carmesí que te lo hacía saber. Lo siguiente lo recuerdas con nitidez mientras dejas caer los parpados nublando tu visión.

Un beso, tan profundo y puro, único para ustedes dos. En ese momento sellarían su amor, su unión hasta que un día, las fuerzas te llevaran lejos, lejos de todos para no volver a verlos nunca más.

Levantas con suavidad los parpados: la realidad te vislumbra.

El troco del árbol es lo único que quedo de aquel emblema tan amado por todos ustedes, aun más por ti. Bajas la cabeza, te sientes frustrado, herido, destrozado. La destrucción se levanta por todos lados, los escombros te deja en evidencia que la soledad es solo lo que queda allí, ya no hay vida pero deseas seguir, buscar, algo debes de encontrar.

Caminas a pasos cerrados, tus manos comienzan a perderse, tú ya no los captas. Se mueven por inercia, como juguetonas con tu cuchillo de caza. ¿En que momento lo sacaste de entre tus ropas? Más no le prestas atención. Sabes que estas demasiado cerca. Allí no más.

Ves detrás del árbol un montículo que reposa en las cenizas, pie del árbol. Posee un vestido rojo o eso tiene el lujo de parecer. El tejido de aquel ser yace quemado. Al parecer es de aquella mujer, la que buscabas. Flaky está frente a tus pies. No respira, no siente, no escucha. No ve.

Esta muerta.

Caes de rodillas frente a ella. O lo que queda. El cabello carmesí dice todo. O lo que crees que es, ya que el estado del humano que yace delante de ti es irreconocible. No obstante, ¿Quién más te esperaría en ese árbol?

Comienzas a reír débilmente pero aumenta tanto la frecuencia como el tono agudo de voz. Tus parpados deja a vislumbre tu impresión a la vez que la gota de la esperanza se desvanece para dejarte simplemente solo.

Con los recuerdos de los días de un ayer.

— No — Mascullas. De todo tu viaje es la primera palabra que logran sacar tus labios. Más no resistes. Deseas dejar todo esto en el vacio de la nada. Deseas acabar ya con esto.

"_Hazlo"._ Oyes detrás de tu cabeza de nuevo. Sabes quien te murmura ello y le harás caso. Más no tienes el poder, la necesidad ni la fuerza de seguir luchando.

Tomas el arma, aquel preciado cuchillo entre tus manos y lo pones en tu cuello. Deseas dejar esta vida por completo. Todos están muertos, ¿Por qué no acompañarlos en el sufrimiento?

Realizas presión a la vez que escuchas nuevamente lo mismo _"Hazlo" _tu arma esta encima de tu yugular. Solo un movimiento y todo termina. Solo una cortada, la decisión por ti esta tomada.

— Te amo Flaky — Susurras al cuerpo delante de ti con lagrimas en tus vacios ojos — Estaré contigo — Agregas. Ya no hay sonidos a tu alrededor. El viento deja de soplar solo estas tú y el filo. La parca detrás de ti y el infierno aguardándote.

No puedes seguir.

Intentas incrustar el arma en tu garganta. Terminar con el suplicio una vez y por todas pero una fuerza detiene tu mano. Te obliga a quitar del camino aquel filo de la navaja. Sin saber el motivo dejas que tu vista regrese a la realidad y lo vez. Una mujer, delante de ti. Sostiene tu brazo. Te aleja del cuchillo.

Se lanza encima de ti y caen al suelo. No comprendes, estas en shock ¿Tan rápido moriste?, ¿Dónde esta el dolor? Aquella criatura se aleja de ti para que logres sentarte.

Lo haces.

No puedes evitar sonreír. Un iris amarillo invade tus ojos pero estos no tardan para regresar al verde esmeralda que tanto enamoraba. La chica que yace delante de ti tiene aquellos carmesís que tanto amabas. Esta llorando, y de la emoción. ¿De que? De verte, claro esta. Y tú también lo haces. La vez delante de ti. ¿La esperanza? Regreso nuevamente después de a verte dejado.

Ahora hay motivos para vivir.

— Flaky — Musitas. Ella asiente. No puedes creerlo, pero luego observas al cuerpo a un costado tuyo y dudas. ¿Quién es entonces la que falleció? La respuesta fácil pero nada grata: la madre de tu amor.

La pelirroja te ayuda a levantarte. Más te reincorporas como si hubieses descansado todo un año completo.

— Sabia que regresarías — Menciona la niña alegremente para abrazarte desesperada.

Los detalles enseguida son sencillos de entender. Sobrevivió al igual que tú. Ella a su modo. El juego de escondidas había servido de mucho. Demasiado. Te alegras por ello. No obstante, ahora queda pensar que hacer.

La besas, esa acción que necesitabas ya hacia tiempo hacerlo hacia aquella mujer. Sentir sus cálidos y tiernos labios sobre los tuyos. Dominarla en un beso, en los movimientos de tu lengua mientras más presionas el cuerpo contra el tuyo.

No permitirás que se te escape esta oportunidad de tenerla siempre contigo.

Sabes que ahora son tres, deben de buscar un lugar donde vivir. Tu faceta, ella y vos. Deberá de enterarse, eso más lo sabes, pero aun no es el momento indicado para tal confesión.

Emprenden camino luego de separarse lentamente.

Flaky había revisado toda la ciudad antes de encontrarte. No hay un sobreviviente, hasta Splendid ha fallecido.

Te duele saber que ya no los veras. Que todo lo que pasaste forma parte del ayer pero aun te queda un pedazo importante de tu pasado. Aquella flor que deseas cuidar ahora en más sin timidez ni distracción. Por los demás no hay solución.

Resignados das marcha, no te importa lo que haya más adelante en tu camino. No sabes si el enemigo esta cerca, solo deseas no volver a encontrártelos de nuevo, aunque una parte de ti aclama venganza.

La otra promete darla, pero en el momento justo.

Ya que sabes más que nadie, que la venganza es aquel plato frio que se degusta con paciencia y lentitud. La sangre esparcida será por cada habitante de Happy Tree que de tu mente no se desean ir.

Y que jamás se irán, los recuerdos te traen un objetivo y la vida de tus enemigos será lo que pagara el precio de aquella devastación, pero ahora esa será lo segundo que harás. Deben de huir de allí, ya que sabes y comprendes el peligro que ahora te acecha.

No te dabas cuenta antes pero, Los Tigres. Están detrás de ti. Esperando una distracción y hacerte caer. Los nervios habían sacado tus habilidades para darte cuenta del peligro y de ellos. Más Flaky no noto que los estaban vigilando. Solo te queda escapar antes de que te atrapen.

Antes de formar parte del ayer con tu novia en manos.

********Días de ayer********

**Nota de la Autora: **¿Y que les pareció? Este es un tipo de fic con final totalmente abierto. No obstante, hay posibilidades de que le de una continuación. Pero ello ya depende de ustedes. Esta locura es la numero 18 de todos mis fic que he publicado últimamente y que les han gustado a algunos y otros nop. ¡Gracias a todos por el apoyo que he recibido mediante la publicaciones de estos textos! Aun tengo más, demasiado. He avisado por Facebook algunos títulos, y de a poco están tocando la luz. Ya que todos tienen el mismo problema. No se me ocurre un buen final. Jeje.

Verán que no es tan cruel… bah, mazo, con el soldado. Ya que últimamente lo he estado haciendo sufrir de más. Y ni me doy cuenta porque. Disculpen a los amantes de Flippy ya que les traigo finales trágicos pero me cuesta poner un: _vivieron felices por siempre. Si es que eso se puede ¬¬ yo creo que nop jeje._

¿Les gusto lectores?, ¿Fue bueno o aburrido?, ¿Le falto algo?, ¿Perdí la chispa o jamás la tuve? Perdonen a quienes siguen mis fic _"Sálvame" _aun me falta una escena y no se me ocurre nada. Pero ya saldrá el conti, espero no decepcionarlos.

Bien, no queda más por decir sino: ¡Gracias por pasar y leer! Espero que les haya gustado — Da chocolates — Espero que les guste este dulce néctar a todos — Sonríe — Nos vemos queridos lectores en la seguidilla de este Fic si lo desean o de algún otro.

Hasta la vista lectores, hasta un nueva seguidilla si ustedes, los lectores, lo desean.

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


End file.
